O, the fatness that is Chumley!
by PenandpaperPoet
Summary: A bored weekend means Atticus persuades Chumley to go on a diet, with the help of Jaden and his crew. Funny things ensue...Man, what a crap summary. It's better than you think!
1. Intro

**O, the fatness that is Chumley!**

Summary: A bored weekend means Atticus persuades Chumley to go on a diet, with the help of Jaden and his crew. Funny things ensue…Man, what a crap summary. It's better than you think!

Disclaimer: Sadly GX isn't mine, nor the other copyrighted things in these Chapters. However the bad humour is! xD

**A/N:** This was inspired by…inspiration. Treat it well.

* * *

**O, the fatness that is Chumley!**

"Aw, c'mon Chummy!"

Yes, it could only be one person that would call someone such an idiotic name. And that one person could only be Atticus.

"Just look at me though!" Chumley moaned and slumped on his Slifer Dorm bed, not looking at the handsome surfer in front of him, or the full length mirror. "There's you, perfect in every way-"

"-Aw, thanks man-"

"-Then there's me!" Chumley sobbed and risked one more glance to the mirror and started to sob again.

"You're fine, dude." Atticus said, pouting at the usually happy duellist.

"I'm fat!" He shouted and continued to cry.

Atticus sighed. Sometimes he wondered if he was pushed into these situations. "All right, all right!" He quickly said to stop the wailing and Chumley looked up. "How about I put you on my diet program and in this weekend…maybe a bit more…you'll look like an amazing rock star?"

Chumley blinked as Atticus struck one of his poses that screamed 'trust me I'm a wizard'. He blinked again and asked-"You have a diet program?" Needless to say he was shocked but felt a bit hopeful.

"Sure! I call it…" He awaited an imaginary drum roll. "Atticus Amazing Anti-Fatness!"

oO

"I'll do it!" Chumley said, smiling, wiping his tears away.

"Louder man!"

"I'll do it!!" He screamed and jumped off the bed.

"There ya go!" There was a long pause of silence as both wore glazed smiles before Rhodes broke it. "Y'know Chum…they say that in every fat man there's a thin person wanting to get out."

"I know," Chumley answered, a bit despairingly. He looked back into the mirror. "Mine escaped about nine years ago and I haven't found him since."

* * *

_Well? Was it such a bad intro?_

-PapP

-Becky


	2. Dressing up

**O, the fatness that is Chumley!**

Summary: A bored weekend means Atticus persuades Chumley to go on a diet, with the help of Jaden and his crew. Funny things ensue…Man, what a crap summary. It's better than you think!

Disclaimer: Trust me, you would know if I owned _anything_

**A/N:** I wanted to actually put some of the chapters up now so…here we go! They are short by the way.

* * *

**O, the fatness that is Chumley!**

"Well, first we need to make healthy foods look more appealing!" Atticus declared loudly in the cafeteria and ran off before Chumley had time to blink.

"Err…"

Atticus came back like lightning and did something behind his back while speaking to Chumely with a twinkle in his eye. "Some say, you see, that it helps to dress up your food."

As Atticus pulled his hands out from behind his back Chumley's eyes grew wide and he crossed his arms in front of him pouting at the sunglassed, hat wearing, trouser bearing vegetable that was wearing a goofy grin Atticus had painted across its face.

"I still say it looks like celery." Chumley retorted and Atticus' shoulders slumped. Maybe this wasn't the right course of action.

* * *


	3. Head in the jar

**O, the fatness that is Chumley!**

Summary: A bored weekend means Atticus persuades Chumley to go on a diet, with the help of Jaden and his crew. Funny things ensue…Man, what a crap summary. It's better than you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, nor the scales

**A/N:** …

* * *

**O, the fatness that is Chumley!**

Atticus frowned at Chumley and his head stuck in the cookie jar. He tapped his foot and watched the boy shuffle his feet slightly.

_-Flashback-_

"Now, you're not allowed to eat anything for the next four hours," Atticus said, seeing that that was easy. Easier than easy, really. Easy **peasy**.

Obviously for Chumley it wasn't.

"Now even one grilled cheese-" He began but Atticus glared.

"Not one thing!"

_-End Flashback-_

"So…" Atticus drawled and walked round the unseeing Chumley with the head in the cookie jar. "Just how did we get in there, eh?" He asked, not impressed in the slightest and rather disappointed.

Chumley paused before raising one finger and answering: "Would you believe hour and hours of careful planning?"

* * *

-PapP

-Becky


	4. Needs Help

**O, the fatness that is Chumley!**

**A/N:** Woah, sorry about the wait and all - I didn't mean to take this long for annoyingly short chapter parts that will probably end up leading to nowhere. Thank you to your reviews, they did motivate me, but then I couldn't use my computer and then I just forgot about myfanfiction. Iknow, it's a sin, burn me. A-nyway, Atticus needs help!

...Well, we all know he does, but he needs helps with Chumley!

**Disclaimer:** Hah! Yeah right! I own GX...oh, you're funny

* * *

**Needs help**

Atticus slumped on the cafeteria table, head on his arms, giving in at last. It had only been what, a few hours? And already Chumley was back at the food, eating madly. Atticus sighed but Chumley didn't hear it. He sighed again, louder this time, and Chumley paused slightly. This, Atticus took as a good sign…or thereabouts.

"Y'know, Chumley, you're never going to lose weight if you keep eating between meals."

"M'hm," Chumley was eating again.

Atticus snatched the corndog away from the boy and tutted, waving it in front of him. "There's only one thing to do."

Chumley paled. "What?"

"Do you know the meaning of **will power**?"

There was a long silence before Chumley answered- "I don't know the meaning of _'between meals'_."

Atticus slumped back on the cafeteria table. "I need some help…"

* * *

So who would you like to come help Atty? 

_-PapP_

_-Becky_


End file.
